EWW Drabbles
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: Multiple one-shots filled with Jemma, Dia, Miego, Phandi, and more! (But mostly Miego! :])
1. Jealousy

**A/N: So, if you watched tonight's Every Witch Way and Talia In The Kitchen, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

 **Don't you notice that Ty (from Talia In The Kitchen) looks like Phillip? They're the same actor! Imagine if Andi met Ty! She would freak!**

 **That's not what this one-shot is about. It's about something more interesting... :)**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Jealousy ** _  
Rating:_** T ** _  
Pairing(s):_** Miego (Obvi!)  
 ** _Summary:_** Diego's jealous!

* * *

"Maddie, did I mention how beautiful you look?" Daniel gushed, yet _again_ , on the ride home.

This annoyed every single person in the car. Especially Diego.

He was making a move on _his_ girlfriend! _HIS_!

They finally made it back to Maddie's house. Diego couldn't help but remember what Maddie had said about him.

 _"Maybe it's because you stink!"_ If he stunk, how did Maddie put up with him?

Eh. Whatever.

Daniel exited the car with him and Maddie, and Diego put his arm protectively around her waist, and Daniel frowned. Jax pulled out of the driveway, and left to drop everybody else off.

"Dude, why are you putting your arm around my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Because she's _my_ girlfriend!" Diego replied angrily.

Daniel frowned. Diego removed his arm from Maddie, and unleashed his Kanay markings. Daniel held his fists up, and Diego growled, his vision turning red.

"Diego, stop!" Maddie commanded. He tilted his head in confusion, and his vision cleared. Maddie walked up to Daniel.

"Daniel." She commanded. Daniel nodded.

"We are hereby broken up. Forevs." Daniel frowned as Maddie walked up to Diego, and kissed him. Daniel wasn't there any more. It was just the tow of them, in perfect bliss. Until Maddie broke away.

"Diego, I'm sorry about what I said in Lola's..." Maddie said.

Diego laughed. "Nah, it's okay. You're a witch. You're _supposed_ to hate me."

Maddie shrugged. "I like how you smell like onions, anyway." Then, she kissed him again.

Behind them, Daniel huffed, and walked off as the two shared their perfect moment.

Diego was jealous no more.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw... Miego adorable-ness! See you peeps later! PEACE!**


	2. Oh Snap!

**A/N: Shame on me! I didn't watch all of the new episode... So, I'm just gonna write what should've gone down.**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Oh Snap!

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing:**_ Miego

 _ **Summary:**_ Something's gonna go down!

* * *

"Does that sound good to you, babe?" Daniel asked. Okay! This was the last straw!

Diego bolted up, and his Kanay tattoos flared. He glared daggers at Daniel. He looked taken aback.

"Dude, calm down!" Daniel said.

That just made Diego angrier.

"I thought I told you this earlier." Diego growled. "Maddie is _my_ girlfriend, so back off."

"Proxy!" Maddie hissed.

"What is your problem, dude?!" Daniel complained.

"My problem?!" Diego raged. "My problem?! You're the one that's trying to make a move on my girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel frowned.

"You don't have all your memory back, as Emma says." Diego hissed. "So back off!"

Diego got most of the rant out of him, so he collapsed in his chair and his Kanay tattoos faded.

Maddie grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed Diego hard.

"What?!" Daniel raged. "You just cheated on me in front of me!"

"It's not cheating if the relationship was never real." Maddie replied, and quickly went back to making out with Diego, who was savoring every minute of Daniel's meltdown.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember, each chapter stands alone. See you tomorrow! PEACE!**


	3. His Feelings

**A/N: Okay, I finished "Monkey Face Emoji", and now I need Monday to come soon! :(**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ His Feelings

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing:**_ None

 _ **Summary:**_ Jax's feelings after he sees Daniel and Emma kiss... DRAMA!

* * *

"Jax?" Emma asked.

He tele-transported out of the garage. He couldn't take it.

How could she?

He landed in the middle of the entryway of his house.

"Jax?" Jessie asked, walking into the room. "Are you-" She paused, seeing his face. "Oh no." She ran, and tackled him in a hug as he tried not to cry.

"What happened?" She asked. "Was it Emma?" Seeing the pained look on his face at "Emma", she frowned. "I thought Emma was nice!"

"Jess, it's okay." Jax sighed.

"No, it's not!" Jess protested. Jax sighed, and dragged her upstairs.

"Look, she kissed someone else." Jax sighed. "I bet she's forgotten all about me."

Then, the doorbell rang.

Jessie sighed. "That's probably Andi. I'll get it."

Jess walked tho the door, and opened it. "Jax is busy- You!" It was Emma at the door.

"Hi, Jessie. Can I speak to Jax?" Emma asked.

"You broke my brother's heart!" Jessie yelled at her. Emma winced.

"He hasn't heard the full story." Emma sighed.

Jessie frowned. "Then tell me."

So, Emma explained how Daniel had try to kiss her again, but she refused, as she was with Jax.

"Hm..." Jessie pondered. "Fine. Tell Jax, then see if he forgives you."

Emma sighed. "Thanks, Jess."

So, she went to tell Jax her side of the story.

* * *

 **A/N: Since there's no episode tomorrow, I'll make this a Three-Shot...**


	4. Clarity

**A/N: Oh my g... My precious Miego broke up! :( But then they got back together! :) YAY! To celebrate, I'll be making another EWW Drabble collection, but future drabbles!**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Clarity

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Pairing:**_ Miego

 _ **Summary:**_ Songfic of Miego.

* * *

 _Song: Clarity by Zedd (ft. Foxes)_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

If you asked the old Maddie Van Pelt if she and Diego Rueda would date, she would've asked, "Who's Diego?"

 _If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Heck, if you asked the old Diego Rueda is he and Maddie would date, he would have scoffed and waved you away.

Even they admit that they make the weirdest couple in the world.

A Kanay and a Witch? Unspeakable!

But they made it work. They were voted the Cutest Couple for Miss Information, and Diego made Maddie less... Maddie.

Not even Daniel could do that.

 _Why are you my remedy?_

Their love was crazy.

But they were each other's clarity. They could never be apart too long, or stay mad at each other forever.

 _Why are you my clarity?_

* * *

 **A/N: YAYYYYYYY! :) Did you catch the finale? Epic awesomeness! I can't wait for W.I.T.S Academy! Catch y'all later!**


	5. Sneak Peek (Ask The 8 Ball)

**A/N: Hi peeps! This is a little sneak peek to my new story, called "The End Is Just The Beginning".**

 **It's a story about the next generationn of EWW characters, and has a few AU elements, such as**

 **-Phillip is a human**

 **-Daniel and Mia remember.**

 **Did I miss any? Be sure to check out my new story, "The End Is Just The Beginning", coming in about two weeks.**

 **P.S: I'm going on vacay for the next two weeks, so expect little updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own EWW, or its characters. I only own the kids and a few of the characters.**

* * *

"Jane! Emily! Jackson! Eric!" My mother screeched.

"Coming!" Was the four-person chorus of replies.

Whoops! You're probably a little confused.

I'm Jane Novoa. Oldest daughter of Emma and Jax Novoa.

I'm fifteen, and the oldest of four.

My younger sister is Emily. She's 13, and in her second year of junior high at Irdium Junior High.

My younger brothers are Jackson and Eric. Jackson is 14, and in his last year of Irdium Junior High.

Eric is the youngest at 12, and is in his first year at Irdium Junior High.

Me? I'm just starting Irdium High.

You think _my_ family's trouble?

Well, there's also the Rueda family, consisting of Aunt Maddie (a Witch), Uncle Diego (a Kanay), Kari (a Kanay), Belle (a Witch), and Garret (A wizard-Kanay hybrid).

Then, there's the Van Pelts: Aunt Andi (a Guardian), Uncle Phillip (a Zombie-turned-human), Galen, and Alyssa.

Oh, and there's the Millers: Chris, Paige, Aaron, Bailey, and Raelyn. The biggest ( _and_ most trouble-making) of us all.

Will this year be normal?

It's a guaranteed "No". Ask the 8 ball.

* * *

 **A/N: Watch for "The End Is Just The Beginning" coming out soon!**


	6. Mark and Fire (Happy Holidays!)

**A/N: I've been gone for so long... I'm sorry. School is taking a beating on my free time, but it's Winter Break!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ Mark And Fire  
 ** _Rating:_** T  
 ** _Pairing(s):_** Miego  
 ** _Summary:_** Maddie and Diego learn more about Kanays. (3x03)

* * *

"Maybe they're a... Tribe thing?"

He and Maddie were standing in her room, with Maddie stroking his Kanay markings.

"Like each group of Kanays has one type of marking?" She continued.

"Maybe." He choked out.

His Kanay markings were apparently hyper-sensitive, and each touch of Maddie's hand sent fire across his skin.

The door opening startled them out of their postion, and Diego leaped away from her touch.

He was only kind of grateful.

* * *

 **A/N: A super-short drabble! Not the best, but here ya go!**


End file.
